More than this
by clato4thewin
Summary: Alexbelle Oneshot. Read it.


**A/N ****Here's an Alexbelle oneshot, I stole a little tiny bit from one of my friends from a different fandom, and two people gave me suggestions. Voila~**

_3__rd__ person P.O.V. _

Darrin Taylor wasn't the best choice of a boyfriend, and Isabelle Fuhrman could tell you that. She had been wanting to get him out of her life for a while, he just wasn't right for her. There were no sparks when they kissed, no part of her tingled when they touched, and she didn't want to go any further if that was the case, as both of them could get hurt in the end.

"Isabelle, why are you so spaced out today?" Darrin had asked her, a sentence away from being totally fed up with her.

"Huh-oh, I just…have a lot on my mind today, is all." She confessed, slightly afraid of the outcome. But if she had lied to him, the result would be the same, if not worse, so it's practically a catch 22.

"How so?" he pried.

"I just, I-I…" she stumbled on her words, not knowing how to end this relationship. After all, Darrin was pretty much the definition of capricious.

"Spit it out already!" he demanded, causing Isabelle to wince.

"I want to break up." She blurted out, although it was just audible.

"W-what? How long have you been wanting to do this?!" he asked, obviously not ready for that answer.

"For awhile now," she squeaked out, avoiding eye contact by keeping her gaze on the ground.

"What do you mean 'awhile now'?! Did you just get with me because you were desperate?! Did you ever love me at all?!" he screeched, standing up off her white leather couch in her living room.

"Darrin, you don't understand, it's just not working out." She tells him quietly, tears threatening to spill.

"I understand perfectly!" Darrin continues to yell at her, and before he can say anything else, she speaks.

"Out! Get out of my house! A real gentleman wouldn't scream at his girlfriend! Or, in your case, former girlfriend, because we're through!" She shrieks, standing up to face him, yet still holding in her translucent tears, making her appear stronger than she actually is.

With no words, Darrin storms out of her house, making sure to slam the door extra hard.

A few tears escape, but she wipes them away and manages to keep the rest in.

She texts the one and only, Jackie Emerson, 'Broke up with Darrin, tell the others.' She hits send, then walks over to the parlor, and sits on the bench of the white grand piano that she hasn't played in years.

It feels as though she never stopped, as her fingers smoothly glide across the polished keys, her vacant house is filled with the sweet music of the tune she can't quite place her finger on. Her sister is recording a new album, and her mother is away for the weekend on a scrapbooking convention.

The music soon picks up pace, her fingers violently smashing against the keys, the tears coming back, and as soon as the last note of her long-remembered tune, she holds it for 6 beats, then collapses in a heap, sobbing.

After a few silent minutes of plain sobbing, her face buried in her hands, she picks herself up and moves into her bedroom, still crying. She hasn't ever cried this much over a guy, what makes him so special?

She receives a text message, and her arm shoots out of her pink and black comforter, and grabs her white blackberry phone.

It's Alexander Ludwig. Her oh-so protective "big brother".

'Hey Belles, I heard what happened, everything alright?" It read.

_Yeah, I only suffered the worst break up ever, but everything's fine. _She thought, her caustic mind returning to her.

'Just peachy.' She retorts, hoping that he knows that she's totally joking.

'I'm coming over.' His next text said, however she hadn't bothered to read it, she just ignored it, looking at her lurid face and running mascara, going great with her tangled rats nest on top of her head.

Alexander let himself in her house, using the key she had given him, as he gave her one too. He had a bag in his hand filled with chocolate, gummy bears, tissues, and "chick flick" movies, as he called them.

He knew just where to find her, in her bedroom. He knocked on the door, then walked in, finding that her crying had started up again. He took one look at her and felt his chest tighten. He could never stand to see Natalie or Sophia cry, so this is basically the same thing.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Isabelle asked, her voice breaking.

He says no words, just walks towards her, enveloping her in his arms, and she continues to silently let a few tears fall.

After a few seconds, her pulls back, looking into her gorgeous hazel eyes, and she relentlessly stares into his pair of warm blue irises.

"He doesn't deserve you." he tells her, but doesn't give her time to respond, as he connects their lips together, and there it is.

The spark she never felt with Darrin. The electric sensation all over, just from his touch.

She kisses him back, and she enjoys it more than anything.

And this is when both Isabelle and Alexander realize that they want to be more than pretend siblings.

It explains his chest tightening.

It explains the tingling of her whole body, her everything.

They don't love each other.

They're in love with each other.

**A/N How was my first third person fanfic? Leave me your thoughts, and I promise I'll do the other requests I just got. And for my multi chapter fic, I'll update it eventually, I promise. **


End file.
